Maintenance of a network to ensure secure and authorized communications can be a challenge. A network security device, such as an intrusion prevention system (“IPS”), an intrusion detection system (“IDS”), or a next generation firewall (“NGFW”), can be deployed in a network to protect the network from unauthorized communication. For example, a security device can inspect content of data packets communicated through the network. The security device can also enforce security policies. For example, a security device can block traffic going to or coming from a particular Internet protocol (“IP”) address.